


in your warmth I forget how cold it can be

by anodyneAvian



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Banter, Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Now Slightly More Edited, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: With Sypha visiting family, Trevor decides to drop by and check on Adrian in the castle after everything is all said and done. Warmth is shared, names are changed.Basically just fun banter and some sex, because why not.





	in your warmth I forget how cold it can be

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before season 2 back in March, but only got the courage to finish it now. I am so embarrassed to post this, ah...But Alucard is just so pretty and his voice work is so good it confuses my poor lesbian heart.
> 
> On Alucard being trans: 1) trans people have existed for a very long time 2) if you dont like it, in the wise words of Trevor Belmont, I dont care (unless ur trans masc. urself and have issues w/ my portrayal) 3) its canon now Iga and Warren Ellis broke into my house and told me. 
> 
> And FINALLY: I tried to use mostly generalized terms for Alucard's genitals but yes, I do mention a dick. HRT effects genitalia, and in the case of T can cause growth of the clitoris ( up to like, ~5 cm/2.5 inches). Because of this a lot (though its not universal) of trans men'll just refer to it as their dick and even prefer it over anything else. For the vagina I played it safe and used pretty vague words, because in my experience what words are preferred varies by guy, so!

"Hey, Alucard! Miss me?”

Adrian groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Belmont,” he said, turning away from his bookshelf. Cleaning the mess left from… from  _the fight_  was tiring—physically and emotionally—so he had left the places that hurt the most for last. He had spent a lot of time in this library, reading with his parents…

He sighed again. He’d finish it later. A break would be good, honestly, and Belmont—Trevor—was a good distraction. Assuming the man didn't make his headache worse.

“About as much as one can miss an annoying dog,” he replied, heading to where Trevor stood in the doorway. “I see you invited yourself in.”

Trevor chuckled. “Ah, you love me. And of course I did, I’m not a vampire.” He grinned at his own joke, even knowing full well needing an invitation to enter a place was a myth. 

Adrian’s lips twitched. “Where’s Sypha?” he asked, glancing into the hallway. No sign of the Speaker anywhere, odd. 

“She went to stay with her people for a bit. I stayed for a week, too, but I thought… I wanted to check in on you. I know you wanted to be, y’know, alone after everything but… losing your family. It can be hard. I understand that,” Trevor said, hand nervously playing with his hair. “So, I guess I just wanted to drop by and make sure you were doing okay. You don’t have to be alone, Alucard. Sypha says she misses you too, but I urged her to stay with her family."

  
Adrian blinked. Huh. He hadn’t been expecting such a sincere reply—maybe more jabs and teasing like they often did and had in the few times he had seen Trevor and Sypha since… since the death of his father.

“Thank you. I suppose I did miss you and Sypha. It’s… quiet here. Just me and some animals left by the forgemasters. But sometimes it is lonely,” Adrian admitted. "Don't expect me to spill out all my emotions, though, Belmont. I don't wear them on my sleeve like you." Trevor gave a snort.

Adrian motioned for Trevor to follow him down the hall. “Are you hungry? I can cook.” Though if he was being honest, Sypha was probably the best cook of the three of them, but with her gone, he didn’t have many options.

“Yes! I'm starved, honestly,” Trevor said, grinning in reply.

* * *

 

“You’re a surprisingly fine cook,” Trevor said, leaning back in his chair. The kitchen was small, simple—though with technology no other place in Wallachia had. They had been used primarily by his mother and himself, as his father didn’t really need to eat anything except for blood—but Vlad still ate when his wife cooked, and even cooked for all of them in the past. Adrian missed them. A lot. And he had missed Sypha and Trevor too—his only real friends still left.

“My parents taught me,” Adrian murmured, collecting the dishes. “How are things in Wallachia?”

“Not great. Still lots of monsters running around, though they have no leadership. I have heard rumours about a vampire gaining power out west, but Sypha and I are trying to keep our focus on helping the people of Wallachia for the time being.” Adrian nodded, listening silently. Trevor’s voice was nice—sure it, it was the first other than his own he had heard since their last visit, but it was soothing to his ears. "So, y'know. Normal stuff. Fighting monsters, helping villagers out even though they hate us, nothing new."

“I’m sure you two can handle it,” Adrian said. He set the dishes in the sink—he could clean them later, if he remembered.

“Yeah… are you sure you don’t want to come?” Trevor asked.

“I’m fine. I don’t really… have the drive like you two. I’d rather rest and clean the castle for now. Protect all this knowledge,” Adrian replied, sitting down beside Trevor once more.

“Pity. Wouldn’t mind having your pretty face and vampire powers around,” Trevor said, pouting. What a child he could be, sometimes.

“Pretty? Please don’t tell me all your crass jokes and teasing are you acting like some schoolchild who pulls on the hair of the girl he likes, Belmont,” Adrian teased. Compliments about his looks weren’t new, so he didn’t mind—though they were new from Trevor. Belmont. Trevor. When had he become Trevor in his mind?

Trevor sputtered in reply, a blush dusting his cheeks. That was a new reaction. “Wh—I’m just stating a fact, Alucard!”

“Fact, compliment, flirting… what’s the difference again?"

Trevor rolled his eyes. “You’re taking this well.”

“Taking what?” Adrian asked, one eyebrow arched.

“The idea of a man hitting on you. Not that I am, but y'know, most men hate that.”

Adrian shrugged. “Maybe I’m used to it,” he began, “because people think I look feminine. Or maybe, I don’t know—maybe I  _like_  it when men flirt with me.” No point in hiding it, he supposed. If Trevor didn’t hate him for being a fucking  _vampire_ , he doubted the hunter would hate him for being attracted to men. Probably.

Trevor’s blush only seemed to grow. Interesting. His blood smelled so sweet, close to the surface like that. Adrian ignored the ache in his fangs. No need to scare Trevor away, especially if… if this went anywhere. Not that he wanted to get his hopes up, but… he was lonely. So lonely. And Trevor and Sypha where so kind to him, when they really didn’t need to, considering the circumstances of how they had come to know each other.

Plus, Adrian had to admit it—he thought Trevor was attractive. Annoying, maybe, but he was brave and certainly handsome. Strong. He couldn’t deny the thought of kissing Trevor hadn’t crossed his mind before.

“Oh. Huh,” was all Trevor said in response.

Adrian gave him a curious look. He moved his seat closer to Trevor. At the man’s questioning look, he just replied, “It’s cold in here. I don’t retain heat very well and you're warm.” Adrian smirked as he rested his head on Trevor’s shoulder. He could hear the man’s heartbeat speed up.

Trevor didn’t push him away, to his surprise. Instead he wrapped an arm around Adrian’s shoulders, just muttering about how Adrian should have worn his jacket, then, or lit more fires in the castle. It seemed too easy, after all their previous animosity, but perhaps it had been in good fun. Mostly, anyways.

  “Hmm, the walls here aren't really meant for keeping heat,” Adrian murmured.

“Then I guess you’re stuck with me as your personal hearth,” Trevor said. Adrian glanced up at him, looking for any discomfort in Trevor’s eyes. To his relief, he found none—and soon found himself moving closer, breath ghosting along Trevor’s lips.

“…I want to kiss you, Belmont,” he breathed, surprised himself at even voicing the thought. Trevor seemed shocked as well, but he didn’t give Adrian any time to take back his words as Trevor pulled Adrian in closer, into a chaste kiss.

Trevor was warm. He smelled like pine and dirt, but not in a bad way. Adrian closed his eyes, one hand on Trevor’s chest, the other caressing his cheek. It wasn’t Adrian’s first kiss, but he was pleased to learn it wasn’t Trevor’s either, if the way he was kissing back was any indication.

Honestly, he hadn’t been expecting Trevor to be the best kisser he had been with, but here he was.

Adrian groaned a little. Fuck, was he really enjoying it that much? How touch starved  _was_  he again? He could already feel something build in his stomach, a mix of pleasure and butterflies.

Trevor pulled away from him. “You know, if you’re so cold, we could always curl up on a bed with a fire going or something,” he said, grabbing Adrian’s wrist. He gave him a toothy grin, his implication clear.

It was Adrian’s turn to blush. That was… more straightforward than he had expected. He hadn't been expecting Trevor to be such easy prey. But who was he to complain? It certainly would be nice to have some of his more recent dreams become real.

 

* * *

 

They went to a room that had belonged to a guest or one of his father's forgemasters, at one point. Any other bedroom in the castle would have undoubtedly ruined the mood.

Once there, it began innocently enough; quick kisses and gentle teasing that turned messy, full of tongue. Their shirts soon met the floor. Adrian couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation as he straddled Trevor’s lap, the man's arms around him as they sat on the over-sized bed. If he moved just right, Adrian could feel  _something_  hard brush up against him. The itch of Trevor's stubble soon faded to background noise, easy to ignore when put up against the thought of Trevor, hot and bothered, between his thighs.

Adrian grazed his fangs along the soft skin of Trevor’s neck. He could feel the man’s pulse quicken, his body stiffening as he fought the instinct to fight back. After all, Adrian was a vampire. He didn’t bite down, however, instead placing soft kisses along the skin where his teeth had been moments earlier. Adrian had been taught not to drink without consent, and to be careful of the major artery in the neck of humans lest they bleed to death.

He’d feed elsewhere, if Trevor allowed it. That of course didn’t mean his neck wasn’t still alluring, all supple skin, strong pulse, and warm veins. Kisses would suffice.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Adrian breathed, pulling Trevor closer, his head resting on the man’s shoulder.

“Hmm, tell that to your fangs, vampire,” Trevor replied, but there was no venom or fear in his voice.

Adrian hummed in response. He kissed Trevor once more, pulling the man down onto the bed with him. “Is kissing all you want to do?” he asked, smiling coyly.

Trevor just smiled, caressing Adrian’s face for a moment. His hand snaked downwards, along his collarbone, past the scars on Adrian’s chest, down the waist of his pants. He stiffened, nervous for how this would go down. “I fear there’s something I should have mentioned before this,” Adrian said, propping himself up on the bed.

Trevor paused, looking Adrian in the eyes as he said: “…are you going to tell me vampire’s and their kin have some sort of weird tentacle dicks? Because if so, I’m leaving. Forever.”

Adrian gave a snort. God, this man sure was… was something. How was he the last living Belmont again? “No, it’s… not that, exactly.” Dammit. He wanted to spit it out, but he couldn’t help but be a little afraid of what was to come. He had no idea how Trevor would react after all.

Trevor just hummed, kissing Adrian’s stomach before working his hand under the man’s dark pants. “God these are tight,” he muttered. “Well, that’s all I really care about, unless you’re trying to tell me you have no—”

Adrian bit his lip, feeling the man’s finger brushing against his sex—which was already starting to become slick, embarrassingly enough. He braced himself, waiting for—for anything, really. Anger? Awful questions? Creepy fetishism? A long talk about acceptance?

“That’s why you didn’t flinch when I kneed you in the crotch!” Trevor exclaimed sitting up straight, looking like he had just discovered the secrets to killing Dracula.

“It hurts almost everyone when you knee them in the crotch, Trevor. It just didn’t hurt me that much,” Adrian said dryly, staring at the man. Why had he expected anything different? “…you’re fine with this?”

“Huh? Yeah, I mean, I’m gonna assume I haven’t been fucking up by calling you a man this whole time, unless you want to correct me now then please, punch me in the face—but otherwise that takes a load offa me because it means I don’t have to learn anything too new when it comes to sex. No offense or anything but that had me nervous.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you’ve even been with anyone given your attitude,” Adrian said, eternally glad this was simple and easy. How did Trevor manage to be so perfect yet so frustrating?

“Ladies love me,” Trevor replied, crossing his arms as he pouted at Adrian. “Men less so, unfortunately. And I've never been with a woman in the same boat as guys like you, yet.”

Adrian snorted in reply, reaching over to brush some of Trevor’s hair out of his eyes. “You mean Sypha loves you, seeing as how she’s the only woman you’ve probably spent any considerable time with.”

“Fuck you,” Trevor replied.

“That’s what I'm hoping for, Trevor,” Adrian murmured, grinning at the look Trevor gave him, the man’s face flushing. “Did you only just realise that?”

Trevor scoffed. He pushed Adrian’s hand away from him, before lowering him back down on the bed. “I’d say my erection says I very much did not  _just_  realise that,” he muttered, bringing Adrian in for yet another kiss. Trevor dug his fingers into Adrian's golden curls.

Adrian felt Trevor pull away after a moment, kissing down his neck. Trevor’s hands traced along his torso, noticing the scars along his chest—ones not created by his father, but rather his mother (something she had been very excited about researching—but he didn’t exactly want to think about his mother at the moment).

Before Adrian could say anything about them, he gasped as he felt Trevor take a hard, pink nipple into his mouth, tongue rolling it around lazily. His hand teased the other before moving lower with more kisses, passed his belly button, and down the trail of blond curls as he pulled Adrian's waistband lower.

Adrian felt his pants finally being removed completely as his breath caught in his throat. Okay, this was happening. This was happening and he wanted it so much—it just felt so weird that it was so… so easy. He had expected Trevor to be far too stubborn to even admit to being attracted to him, assuming Trevor was into men (or  _vampires,_ all things considered) at all. But here the hunter was, half naked in front of Adrian’s very naked body, his face hovering over his sex.

Adrian shivered, feeling Trevor’s hot breath between his legs. Trevor shifted, pulling Adrian’s legs around his shoulders as he dipped down, tongue tasting him curiously. Adrian bit down on his lip, breath hitching as Trevor seemed to grow more confident, tongue sliding into Adrian easily.

Adrian shivered, hips moving as Trevor ate him out. The hunter sucked and licked, moaning easily as pleasure built in Adrian’s stomach. Trevor’s fingers slipped into him as well—first one, then with little resistance, two.

Trevor soon put his attention on Adrian’s dick, sucking on it gently, tongue teasing the tip. And it _was_ teasing rather than testing the waters, if the smug look on Trevor’s face was anything to go by whenever an embarrassing mewl escaped Adrian’s lips. Adrian gave him a half-hearted glare. The man just chuckled, dipping back down to lap at the juices spilling out. Fuck, he was so wet…

“Now this is a much better use of that mouth of yours,” Adrian breathed, his fingers tangling themselves into Trevor’s chestnut hair—hair that was far softer than he had been expecting.

Trevor rolled his eyes, his tongue swirling over Adrian’s dick as the dhampir moaned. “Trust me, I can do things with more than just my mouth,” he said, fingering Adrian still, his thumb rubbing circles on Adrian’s cock.

  
Adrian bit his lip, exhaling deeply. “Is that all the noise you’re gonna give me?” Trevor teased, caressing Adrian’s thigh with his free hand as he looked up at Adrian. “I thought I heard more just a moment ago.”

“You’ll get more only if you’re as good at this as you seem to think you are,” Adrian replied, staring down at Trevor through thick eyelashes.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Trevor said, giving a small kiss to Adrian’s thigh. “Not many people out there like you, man or woman.” Adrian was taken back by the comment, having not really expected it—oh, he had been told repeatedly by people, even his parents, about his almost ethereal beauty, but it was different, coming from the mouth of a man with his face between Adrian’s thighs—hell, coming from a man like Trevor at all. Adrian knew the man meant it, really honestly meant it. And that meant the world to Adrian, knowing it held such a humble honesty. Trevor wasn’t looking for anything in return; he was merely voicing his own thoughts.

 _Fuck,_  he wanted Trevor so badly. He was good man, if rough around the edges and beyond frustrating—but after some time with him, even many of his negative traits had gone from annoying to charming. It didn’t help the man was attractive, too—nor that his blood smelled so tantalizing.

Adrian shivered as Trevor’s fingers picked up their pace. He rocked against them, trying to drag out more hot sparks of pleasure. Trevor gave a small chuckle, pulling away and wiping his fingers off on the sheets.

“Sorry, I’m just getting impatient, as nice as it is to see you all submissive and flustered like that,” Trevor teased, his hands removing the rest of his clothes (pants, mostly). Adrian pushed himself up to watch, licking his lips at the sight of Trevor’s cock finally free from its confinement. The man’s head was red and swollen with blood, precum already dripping. It wasn’t small either—and seeing it enough to make Adrian’s own body ache at the thought of it inside him.

The dhampir made his way to Trevor, kissing him softly, one hand in his hair again, while the other slipped down to stroke at his cock. Adrian smirked into the kiss at the sound of Trevor’s little moans. How easy it was to get a reaction out of him…

Adrian lowered himself down, climbing off the bed and onto his knees. One hand still gripped Trevor’s cock, the other bracing the edge of the bed as Adrian pulled his mouth closer. Trevor’s breath hitched. “Hey,” he said, burying his hand in Adrian’s hair, stopping him from tasting the man's cock. “Not that I am one to normally turn something like this down, but you do realise you have fucking fangs, right?”

Adrian raised an eyebrow. “Trevor, I’m not going to bite your cock off.”

“That’s not what I mean! It’s just, those things are sharp as hell and I’d rather not die from blood loss from a wound on my  _fucking dick_ , okay?” Trevor replied, throwing his hands up in his hands in the air. Of course, that meant Adrian was free to lean forward, licking at the tip of Trevor’s cock. He moaned a little at the taste of precum. Trevor groaned in reply, making no move to push Adrian away again. It seemed Trevor's lust had won over his fear.

“I’ll be gentle,” Adrian promised, voice soft. Before Trevor could say another word, he was back to licking at the head, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Trevor’s sighed softly, the sound turning into a moan. He dug his hand into Adrian’s hair again, staring down as the dhampir licked down the length of his cock. Honestly, Adrian was a little glad Trevor didn’t want it all in his mouth because of his fangs—he wasn’t sure he could take that much yet without gagging or even accidentally cutting Trevor like the man feared. This wasn’t something Adrian exactly had a lot of practice in.

Adrian continued to lick along the length of his cock, hand playing with Trevor’s balls before taking those into his mouth too, sucking gently. He could hear Trevor swallow at that. One of Adrian’s hands pumped Trevor’s length, the other rubbing at Adrian’s own dick, still slick with saliva and his own fluids.

Adrian moved back up, sucking at the head. Trevor groaned, the sound only turning Adrian on more, before he pulled away with a wet pop. “Weren’t you saying you were getting impatient?” Adrian teased, climbing back onto the bed.

“I am,” Trevor said, grabbing Adrian by the hips and pushing him flat on his back. Trevor kissed at his jaw, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin as Trevor used his thigh to part Adrian’s legs. He shifted the dhampir’s hips as he got into position, the head of his cock brushing against Adrian’s sex. Adrian stiffened, glancing down with a cautious look.

“What’s with that face? We can always stop if you’ve decided you really can’t tolerate me,” Trevor said, voice light—but not enough to hide the obvious concern. "It's not a problem if you don't want to continue."

“It’s nothing,” Adrian replied. His throat felt dry, suddenly. “Nerves just go the better of me, I’ve never—”

“…Oh my god,” Trevor said, shifting his position to get a better look at Adrian’s face. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you? Oh my god—how old are you?”

  
“Nineteen, almost twenty,” Adrian hissed, heat rising to his face. God. He regretted ever even feeling any attraction to this man more than ever now, let alone feeling any actual emotions towards him. Honestly, having sex with Trevor fucking Belmont was awkward enough, but did the man have to talk and ask him questions about how he felt?  Not to mention years of having to hide what he was meant Adrian wasn’t exactly the type of person who liked to talk about himself. Talking about himself came with the risk of being staked for it after all.

“…nineteen, huh,” Trevor murmured, before kissing his way down Adrian’s throat. “You’re younger than I thought.” He hummed, the vibration tickling Adrian’s skin. "Still, it's hard to believe you're a damn virgin with how you were acting..."

"And somehow I still doubt that you aren't one too," Adrian replied. He felt a bit better already, his nerves calming.

"You sure about this?" Trevor shifted, his cock brushing against the wet warmth of Adrian’s sex again. Adrian inhaled sharply—there was no denying that he was incredibly horny and practically dying to get a move on, though he’d never beg. He’d never hear that end of that if he did, especially to a Belmont. To Trevor.

"Yes, I am," Adrian replied. 

“Man, I never thought I’d be taking a vampire’s virginity,” Trevor said, chuckling under his breath. “Or sleep with one in general.”

“Just get on with it,” Adrian said, wrapping his arms around Trevor’s neck, his cool lips brushing against Trevor's. Adrian’s rolled his hips against Trevor’s cock. Trevor’s breath hitched, his pulse speeding up. “Or are you stalling because you think I’m going to bite you when you do?”

“Heh, I’d stab you before you could,” Trevor replied, licking his lips before pulling Adrian into a kiss. His tongue slipped into Adrian’s mouth, deepening it. Trevor made an odd sound—likely tasting what was left of his precum—but didn’t pull away. Trevor’s calloused hands buried themselves into blond curls, as he pulled Adrian closer and shifted his hips. “Hmmm,” Trevor began as he pulled away, “but I’d rather I put something else other than a stake in you.”

“I am actually going to kill you if you don’t shut up,” Adrian hissed, though the he was just teasing. It was just what they did—tease each other. Or at least, what they did since Dracula had been put to rest. “ _I’m_ starting to get impatient now.”

“You love me,” Trevor chuckled. He pulled Adrian into another kiss, hands gripping the vampire’s hips once more as Trevor pulled him closer. Adrian felt Trevor’s tongue slip passed his lips again, mindful of his fangs. Not that Adrian himself would have minded tasting any of Trevor’s blood, but he doubted the hunter would appreciate that during sex.

The head of Trevor’s cock brushed up against Adrian’s own, sending shivers down his spine. Fuck, he wanted this so badly. Trevor hesitated, only rubbing his length against Adrian’s sex—moving easily with how slick and wet he already was. “Trevor…”

“Hmm, sorry. Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you, if you’re not ready,” Trevor murmured, kissing Adrian softly.

“Please, Trevor,” Adrian breathed, barely even pulling away from Trevor’s mouth. “Please, fuck me,  _please_.” So much for not begging.

Trevor groaned. “Fuck.” His hands tangled into Adrian’s hair as he angled himself, one hand on Adrian’s hip, head slipping between slick folds. Adrian inhaled sharply—it was true that the stretch did sting, but god, he was wet as hell and extremely turned on, so it wasn’t as bad as he had expected. Trevor moaned as he slowly sheathed himself in. He paused, kissing at Adrian’s neck as he let the other man relax and get used to the feeling of him inside.

Adrian gasped and shivered in reply. The feeling of Trevor’s cock inside him was foreign, but deliciously so. He licked at his lips, wrapping his arms around Trevor’s shoulders, his legs around the man's hips. “Hmm, move,” he murmured after a moment.

“Not gonna beg for me to fuck you again?” Trevor teased. He complied, pulling out completely before slamming back in. Adrian gasped, pulling at Trevor’s hair. It was good, so good—each of Trevor’s thrust sent sparks through his body. Better than fingers, both Trevor’s and his own. So much better. It felt amazing to be so full.

Slowly, Trevor started to pick up his pace, thrusting harder, faster. Adrian shifted his position, trying to get it just right as he rolled his hips in reply, wrapping his arms around Trevor’s back. He moaned freely now, mumbling slurred words he was barely paying attention to. Encouragement, probably. It was hard to think like this, pleasure shooting up his spine with each thrust.

"That's the type of sounds I was hoping for," Trevor murmured. Trevor braced himself on the bed with one arm, the other gripping Adrian’s thigh. It didn’t stay there long, however, instead moving to rub at Adrian’s own dick.

Fuck,  _fuck_ \-- Adrian gasped sharply, his nails raking down Trevor’s back. Trevor winced. “Sorry,” Adrian murmured, smelling blood. Not much, luckily, it seemed he had barely broken skin. “Don’t know my own strength sometimes.”

“It’s fine,” Trevor replied, pounding into him harder in revenge. Adrian moaned, his hands letting go of Trevor to tangle themselves into the sheets.

“Fuck, you look so nice like this,” Trevor murmured, grinning down at him. Adrian snorted, kissing him softly. “I mean it,” Trevor added. He gave a particularly hard thrust, at just the right angle to get a loud whine out of Adrian, before resuming his pace.

“Fuck, yes, fuck—harder!” Adrian gasped. He probably looked like a mess—golden hair splayed on the pillow like a halo, face flushed as his hands dug into the sheets. He was probably drooling, too, not helped by the aching in his gums from his fangs. He was glad only Trevor could see him like this, though the man seemed to revel in watching Adrian come apart.

“God, you feel so good around my cock, Adrian,” Trevor murmured, nipping at his ear. “You’re so warm and wet, fuck…” He kept rubbing at Adrian’s own cock, mumbling in his ear between his own moans as he complied to Adrian’s wishes. Adrian groaned, his back arching, toes curling.

It felt amazing, feeling Trevor pound into him with his thick cock, hearing his sweet moans in Adrian’s ears, his ministrations with his hands. Good, so good. Adrian whined, already feeling the pressure building in his lower stomach. He wasn’t going to last long, not like this, not with someone he had more than a few dirty dreams and fantasies about.

Adrian pulled Trevor into a sloppy kiss. “Fuck, I’m close, I’m so close…” Trevor grinned against his lips, manhandling Adrian onto Trevor’s lap, an arm wrapped around the dhampir, gripping his back. Trevor pressed him against the headboard, the wood cool against his flushed skin. Well, if anything, this had warmed them both up.

“Good,” Trevor breathed, nearly panting as he did his best to continue a strong pace, one hand digging into Adrian’s hips with a bruising grip. “But don’t let me do all the work.” Adrian laughed, grinding down and fucking himself on Trevor’s cock, meeting his thrusts.

Trevor kissed him. It was nice, so nice to have the man’s mouth on his own—but it was so hard to resist the urge to bite down, to draw blood from those pretty little lips. Adrian pulled away, the thrust of his own hips becoming erratic as his thighs began to shake. Fuck. So close.

“Gonna cum,” he murmured as Trevor shifted him back onto his back—this time to allow Adrian to relax as Trevor pounded into him at full pace, Adrian’s hair splayed out on the pillow once more. “Fuck, Trevor, fuck, fuck—it’s good, fuck, yes, yes,  _yes_.” Adrian gripped at Trevor’s shoulders, pulling him close to kiss and suck at the flesh of his neck.

Trevor moaned in response. “God, you feel so nice, so slick…” he murmured, groaning as he felt Adrian flex around him.

Adrian cried out as he felt his orgasm build, holding Trevor closer as it over came him. He could feel his juices spill around Trevor’s hard cock, the man moaning in response. The feeling of pleasure overtook him, his mind focusing on nothing else. Instinct took over as he dug his fangs into Trevor’s flesh, right where his shoulder met neck. God, it was great—the feeling of a cock inside him, taking him, the feeling of Trevor’s calloused hands on his body, rubbing at his thighs, his dick, his chest… the taste of the blood in his mouth, so sweet and savoury. So good, so good,  _so good_ —

“Aw,  _fuck_ ,” Trevor hissed, gritting his teeth at the mix of pain and pleasure. “That… didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would. Kind of. Nice. Don’t get any ideas.”

“Hmm, to some people it can feel pleasurable,” Adrian murmured, lapping at the wound as best he could. It was hard to do, when someone was fucking him, and especially when Trevor’s pace became erratic and sloppy. “Sorry,” Adrian said, though he wasn't that apologetic, not with his mind still hazy from his orgasm and his current over-stimulation. Not to mention how nice it was, to drink fresh blood for the first time in well over a year.

"I'm not mad. About the in-the-moment bite. Promise." Trevor was panting hard now, his hair slick with sweat. Adrian doubted he was any better—he could even feel some of his hair sticking to his forehead.  “Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum too—” Trevor breathed, gripping Adrian’s hips harder. It was good he healed fast.

“Not inside,” Adrian managed, still feeling boneless. He knew, realistically, that unprotected sex wasn’t safe either way, but...

“Fuck, yeah, yeah, I’ll try,” Trevor grunted. He gave a strangled cry, pulling out, trying his hardest to listen to Adrian’s request. He straddled Adrian’s hips, his hand stroking his throbbing cock as streaks of hot cum spurted out, coating Adrian’s heaving chest.

Adrian shivered at the feeling—warm and sticky and weirdly arousing to him—as Trevor spent the rest of his seed on Adrian’s chest—and his chin. Adrian couldn’t help but wipe it off with a finger, tasting it—salty, easily mixing with iron taste of Trevor’s blood.

Trevor flopped down beside him, eyebrow raised as he tried to calm his heart rate, chest heaving. The wound on his shoulder had already stopped bleeding, much to Adrian's relief. He'd make up for that later, for sure. “Are you gonna tell me vampires eat semen as well as blood now, or am I just special?”

Adrian snorted. God help him, he was going to kill this man one day. “You’re disgusting, Trevor,” he said, smiling at Trevor as he curled up against him. He didn’t really care if he got any cum on Trevor or the bed—they had made enough of a mess anyways.

“Hmm, that reminds me. I’m Trevor now?” Trevor asked, making himself comfortable. He slipped his arms around Adrian, petting his hair. “Not Belmont?”

Adrian huffed a little. “Maybe,” he said, kissing Trevor’s bite mark apologetically. “And maybe only in bed. Or would you rather I call you Treffy?" Adrian continued, slipping out of the man’s arms. He winced as he swung his legs off the bed, already starting to feel a little sore.

"Fuck you and your vampire hearing." Trevor snorted, looking unimpressed. “Whatever, _Adrian_ ,” he said as Adrian got to his feet. “Where are you goin’?” Trevor asked, not even bothering to lift his head off the pillow.

“To get a bath,” Adrian replied, gathering up his clothes that had been thrown on the ground.

Trevor hummed, moving to push himself up. “Alone,” Adrian added, internally debating on using something to wipe off his chest before deciding it wasn’t worth the hassle. He had enough stains to clean already.

Trevor flopped back down onto the bed with a loud sigh. “C’mon, I’ve already seen you naked!”

“And?” Adrian said, turning to leave. “You can wait your own turn.” Adrian gave him a small smile, though. “It’s not like I’ll be gone long. You’ll be stuck with me all night after all.”

“Hmm, ‘suppose,” Trevor murmured. “And I suppose you’ll be sapping off my heat all night, huh?”

“That’s the plan,” Adrian said, before heading out the door. Trevor snorted, before deciding to take a small nap while he waited for Adrian to finish up, a smile of his on his lips. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa Voice "VLAD, WE GOTTA CUT OFF OUR KIDS BOOBS!!!"
> 
> I’m sorry its kinda dialogue heavy, far better at that then sex. Uhh, tell me what you think? I don't usually write smut, I have like two other attempts to my name that isn't rp stuff and nothing I finished because I get embarrassed easily!! 
> 
> Miiight do a sequel involving Sypha, maybe, shes cute… I was purposely vague on her relationship with Trevor by this point but he’s not cheating her no matter what and that’s a promise.
> 
> Title is from Warmth - Bastille. Their album Wild World is one of my all time favorites.


End file.
